The relationship between the master and the apprentice
by Moonmistninja
Summary: Robin is Slade's apprentice and he goes to the H.I.V.E. Academy, but one day Slade found that Robin ditched school and was very upset and Slade goes to the Academy to figure out what's going on... and to kick butt.


**This is just a one-shot between Slade and Robins relationship. Robin is Slade's apprentice and he goes to the H.I.V.E. academy but something happened there and Slade goes to find out.**

**I know I know I should be working on my other fanfiction but I am having the worst writers block on it and Slade and Robin have been bouncing around in my head for weeks I had to write something and I might even make a story about it. This was totally inspired by Lilypad16's story "Hive Academy" if you ever get the chance read it!**

**This is not Slade x Robin its just about their relationship as Master-Apprentice.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans :( unfortunately.**

**Please Favorite Follow and Review!**

"Robin." Slade said tersely throwing the door open to his apprentices room. He had received a phone call that something had happened in class and that Robin had left school premises unauthorized. He was surprised to find him lying on his bed crying.

Slade felt an alien feeling inside him. He felt… concern for the boy. "Robin." He said sitting on the bed next to him.

"Go away! Leave me alone." Robin yelled desperately trying to wipe the tears that wouldn't stop falling off his face. Slade frowned at his apprentices embarrassing display of the emotion but also part of him wanted to know why. "Did something happen at school today?" Slade asked moving closer to the boy. He was hiding something Slade noted.

"Like you don't already know!" Robin snapped sitting up. Down the left side of his face was a big bloody gash.

Slade looked bewildered for a moment. "Robin what is the meaning of this." Slade asked grabbing his chin roughly and turning his head to face him. "Why don't you just watch the video? Everyone else has!" He snapped and more tears began flooding his eyes.

Slade frowned Robin was not easily upset and a sudden need to comfort his apprentice came over him so he placed an arm around him. Robin hissed when Slade put an arm around his torso. Slade noticed this and frowned, broken ribs, he apprehended.

"I will be back." Slade said darkly and he slipped out of the room informing wintergreen to patch the broken boy wonder up.

~O~

No one dared move as Slade made his way into the office. All business halted and the students waiting for papers or making phone calls immediately hushed and exited the office.

"I suggest you give me my apprentice Robins schedule immediately lest something dreadful happens to this fine facility." Slade said putting emphasis on the words "my apprentice Robin." Slade's Fingers were drumming against the counter menacingly and he smirked at the way the secretaries flinched with each drum.

A young nice looking woman hurried over and handed him the schedule which Slade snatched out of her hand most likely leaving a paper cut. "What class period did he leave?" Slade asked. The woman looked dumbfounded but the elderly secretary supplied the answer for her. "6th period." She said and he nodded storming out and down the hall.

Slade opened the door to the room and narrowed his eye at the appalling woman sitting at a desk in the front of the room. There were posters of heroes around the room, the most recurrent were of the teen titans (minus Robin) and the justice league Slade understood how this class was obviously disliked by his apprentice.

The room was still and the students made no move their faces a combination of awe and fear. "Leave." Slade commanded the students who quickly fled the room. "What rights have you to…" The woman stopped for the first time noticing the villain before her for the first time.

"You will show me this video. NOW." Slade commanded slamming his fist on the desk for emphasis. The teacher's eyes widened and she quickly fumbled on the handle to one of her desk drawers and pulled it open before pulling out a DVD and inserting it into her laptop.

_Robin slipped out of the Wayne enterprises building holding a glowing stone. "Stop. Robin." A voice yelled. Robin turned and the teen titans were standing there at the ready. You could see his body visibly stiffen but he quickly reverted to his fighting stance._

"_We used to look up to you. You were our leader! But that trust no longer exists the protect you. I'm sorry" Cyborg said narrowing his eyes as he lifted his sonic cannon and fired. _

_Robin dodged it narrowly and lunged at cyborg; he landed a kick directly to his head and was struck by beast boy who was in the form of a ram. "Azarath Metrion Z-"Raven began and flew backwards into a wall after barrages of exploding disks were thrown at her. "Raven!" beast boy yelled and he ran towards her._

_Starfire yelled and began blasting star bolts at him but it was obvious she was missing him on purpose as she flew overhead. Robin cried out and punched beast boy in the stomach causing the green titan to go into the air and then he was slammed with a metal toed boot into a brick wall._

"_Stop!" someone yelled and robin turned on them his fist connecting to their face. Starfire gasped and tears collected in her eyes as she was sent to the ground. She cradled her face and her eyes glowed green with anger. _

"_Star?!" Robin asked shaking his head and suddenly a star bolt blasted him in the chest. Robin gasped as he flew back into a car. Cyborg growled and lifted his body up off the car. _

"_You really are evil now aren't you? The real Robin would have never hit Starfire." Cyborg said before he threw him towards an office building. Robin gasped and he pushed himself up his arms shaking with strain as he spat blood onto the cement. Robin squeezed his eyes shut as the titans closed in on him. _

_Robin yelled in anger and he pulled out his bo-staff. Raven quickly used her powers to draw the staff away from him. "Give up robin, you lost. You lost everything." Raven said dangerously_

_Robin looked around and saw them all standing around him intimidatingly Cyborg with his sonic canon ready, Starfire's hands and eyes glowing with power, beast boy blowing steam into his face as a rhinoceros and Raven holding his bow staff in a black aura. Robin remembered the time when he would be standing with them surrounding some poor sucker, how things have changed._

"_Stay away from the teen titan's robin for your own good." Cyborg said lifting him up by his shirt and ripping the powerful glow stone from his hand. Robin struggled against their grip but he visibly wilted upon seeing their hard glares and the obvious hatred for him that radiated off of them. Cyborg dropped him and Robin fled from the scene._

The video ended abruptly and Slade noticed his hand was clenched tightly. "What does this have to do with this class?" Slade asked threateningly. The teacher gulped and sat up a little straighter, "I had a student demonstrate battling the teen titans for the classes benefit." She said, "Robin offered!" She added in hoping that Slade would buy it.

Slade pulled away from the laptop on the teacher's desk, and then he began chuckling madly. "You think I would believe that. Robin would never willingly go up against the Teen Titans. I should know my apprentice better than anyone else." Slade said. The teacher huffed and then stood up. "Then you should know that your apprentice is very disobedient I think that this punishment serves justice for his outbursts in my class." She said sternly.

Slade narrowed his eyes. "I believe you are the one in need of punishment." He said cracking his knuckles and slamming his fist into the teachers face sending her flying through her classroom door where almost half the school (including teachers) were listening to their conversation.

Slade walked through the broken door and he placed his boot on her chest. "It's about time you have been punished properly." He said and he then removed his boot and left.

The hallway was silent and then it was buzzing loudly with gossip. The headmaster walked down the hallway towards the teacher and handed her a paper. "You're fired." She stated and then two guards escorted the angry teacher out of the building with kids and teachers alike whooping and cheering.

~O~

"Robin, you will no longer be taking heroes class." Slade informed the now bandaged teen. Robin looked up and a knowing smile stretched across his face "You know Slade… You're not so bad." Robin said smiling to himself. Slade chuckled, "Do not get used to it. It will not happen again." Slade said with a sudden hard edge to his voice.

Robin couldn't help but sleep easy that night knowing Slade did care, no matter what Robin said or how much he and Slade clashed he couldn't deny that the hatred that once burned so brightly was now dimming between the two. Things would be ok between them. Robin decided almost forgetting the depression that had been following him like a bad omen.

Maybe being Slade's apprentice wouldn't be so bad.

**I'm so sorry if Slade and Robin are way OOC, I felt like Slade wouldn't want Robin to be all depressed so he would try to fix things by doing things the way only he can. Sending fear into the hearts of mean teachers and kicking butt. And if you think Robin is OOC I would be pretty darn sad and depressed too if all my friends suddenly hated me and thought I was evil so maybe he did want someone's comfort even if it was Slade its all your opinion.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


End file.
